


Like Saltwater

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Commision fic, M/M, Porn, human man riding mermaid dick, i loved this, mermaid au, that's - Freeform, the long and the short of things, this is honestly so good and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: There's something unreal about Leo. Not that he's a merman. That's, well, obvious. It's something more than that. The way he makes Niles feel. The way his eyes light up when he talks about something he's interested in. The way he looks at Niles, and that smile... It's enough to drive a sailor mad.





	Like Saltwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/gifts).



> This was a commission and also this AU belongs to @LuckyRainripple on twitter and it's a very good au. Thank you for reading!

It's not being alone that has Niles antsy lately. Being alone is something he's been his whole life, with or without the company of others around him. He's certain it has nothing to do with being grounded in one place because this is more like a vacation from the necessity of constantly moving than it is like being trapped. And it's certainly not because Leo is the only company he has, because… well, he's still sorting through those feelings, but he's incredibly fond of Leo.

 

Maybe being so incredibly fond of Leo is part of the problem. He’s only one, human man and he has wants and needs and desires, and more than ever now he finds himself whisked away in a dream where he’s wrapped up in Leo’s embrace. Pulled under the water, breathless but willing, so willing, to be his. And even in those dreams, where his lungs fill with water, he never fears for his life because he knows Leo well enough by now to see he will protect him. Being pulled beneath the surface is never a danger, but only Leo’s way of keeping him closer and closer, until their bodies can touch and their lips can crash together and finally they’re more than just…

 

Coexisting. Coexisting makes him antsy. It makes him wander barefoot through the sand, considering his options. He’s not going anywhere, that’s for certain. He’s not leaving just because he’s afraid--but oh he’s considered it. Having a sexual desire for someone is one thing. Having feelings attached to that desire is something else entirely. 

 

(Having romantic and sexual tendencies for a  _ merman _ is absolutely in a different category as either of those things, but it's hard to worry about that at the moment. The last thing Niles is worried about is bringing  _ that _ into play.) 

 

He takes slow steps in the direction of the water. He’s only wearing the bare minimum of clothes to begin with but, like him, they can probably stand to be in the water anyway. While the waves splatter along the shore they slide past his feet and ankles and legs until he’s in the water just… to be there. Swimming just to swim. 

 

Anything really to burn off some of the steam building up inside of him. He ducks down under the surface and when he opens his eye it only burns for a second. The water here is blue and clear, it's not touched by man the way most ocean he's seen is. No one has ruined this place yet, a small oasis from the rest of the world. Around him, small fish hurry along on their way, and he can see clearly seaweed and coral not far. 

 

And then, without much warning, he can see Leo. His movement is fluid, it's gorgeous really. When he swims it's like he's part of the water, not like he's cutting through it. By comparison, Niles feels haphazard, but he's a skilled enough swimmer for any human man. And then Leo is there in front of him, staring right into his eye and making his heart race. His eyes are so bright and vivid in the water, his hair is framing his face just right. 

 

For a moment Niles is in one of his dreams. Both of them beneath the surface like this, he reaches out and his fingers slide through Leo’s hair. It’s soft and floats and bends past his fingers in the water. Leo reaches up and wraps his hand around Niles’s wrist, his skin a stark and pale comparison to Niles. But he’s pale in a sort of mystical way. His skin is simply unmarred by sunlight, he’s ethereal and rare and something to treasure. Funny. He’s not the sort of treasure Niles ever expected to find.

 

But this isn’t a dream and so while he’s lost staring into Leo’s eyes and Leo is curiously canting his head Niles’s chest begins to constrict.  _ Air, _ his body reminds him, and so he lets go of Leo to swim up and break the surface of the water. He sucks in a breath and not a moment after he has Leo surfaces as well. “Niles,” He says, “What were you doing out here?” 

 

Out here? He glances back over his shoulder. Ah, he’s further from that island than he anticipated. But that doesn’t matter. There’s a more than one little hump of land around them. Rocks and small islands too small to really be considered much, but they make for a good place to take a short break. Niles swims closer and pushes himself up on the sand to sit, legs in the water. Leo follows him. He folds his arms and relaxes on the warm sand while Niles watches him. Bare back, bare shoulders, Leo’s skin is different. Must be, because he’s not soggy or flawed right now, but the pads of Niles’s fingers are already a little wrinkled from the water. He sits back on the sand and sighs. 

 

“I needed to clear my head.” 

 

“I see,” Leo says. “What’s on your mind, then?” 

 

“Nothing you can help me with, I’m afraid,” Niles says. Should he admit what’s on his mind? He supposes he must. Leo will get it out of him one way or another, and Niles… has no desire to keep it secret a moment longer. It’s such a waste of energy to hide it. “I’m just lacking in some  _ companionship _ , is all. I thought a swim would be enough to clear my mind.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

That’s not unexpected. Niles lays back in the sand and closes his eye. The sun is already warm and washing over him, drying up his skin and hair. He could nap here, like this. But then a shadow blots out the sun and Niles squints his eye shut before opening it. He’s expecting a cloud, but somewhere deep under the surface he’s not that startled to see that Leo has crawled over him. “I believe I actually  _ can _ help you with that, Niles. If… you find that’s something you desire.” 

 

Maybe, Niles thinks for a moment, he did fall asleep on the sand. This is a dream and Leo is actually going to drag him under the water and drown him in love again.

 

(Is Niles in love?)

 

“Leo,” Niles breathes out and all of his concerns go with it. Now, all that's left is that earlier desire mingled with a curiosity he can't control. "How? Show me how." He reaches up and trails his fingertips down Leo's side. His skin is soft. Firm, lovely. Slick with water but there's some sand from where he was just lying down. Leo nods his head. His cheeks are pink but only for a moment. Only for one sweet, slow moment and then he pushes himself off of Niles and onto the sand. He settles there, propped up on his elbow. Niles pushes himself up as well, rolls closer and watches Leo slide his hand down the center of his tail, not far from where Niles would  _ expect  _ his groin to be, if he were a human man. Then his fingers hesitate, twitch, but he rubs them gently over a slit that Niles can’t say he even truly  _ noticed _ before. 

 

He watches that slit grow dark around its edges and suddenly he knows exactly what’s going on. Niles only has to glance at Leo’s face once to see he’s working himself into a state of arousal. His lower lip is caught just right between his teeth, his expression is growing hazy… oh, Niles wants to do this. He leans over Leo and happily nudges is fingers away with his own. “Just like this?” he asks. He rubs his fingertips in slow circles along Leo’s slit until, like clockwork, Leo’s mouth falls open and he moans something timid and small. “Oh… so a little harder, then.” 

 

Actually, Niles is sure he knows what’s going on until he tries to gently work the slit open… and then he’s back at square one. Leo gasps and the moment the swollen lips of his slit are spread apart Niles is  _ taken aback _ to see his dark cock spring out of it. 

 

He has to swallow back the word  _ woah _ . Instead, he chooses something that he hopes sounds a touch more encouraging. "Very interesting," He coos. He doesn't hesitate even a breath to reach out and grab the base of it. Leo's cock is  _ long _ . Long and thick and almost soft to the touch, but it tapers into a thin point. It’s not like anything Niles has ever seen before, but he’s already thinking about the obvious benefit to something like this. He’s already thinking about sitting on this cock and letting the natural shape of it spread him open gradually and gently on its own. 

 

“Niles!” Leo sputters when he just  _ grips _ him. His cock pulses in Niles’s hand and  _ hell _ there’s one other very interesting benefit to this thing. 

 

Niles rubs his fingers together. “It’s slick.” 

 

Leo hesitates a breath. “It’s a problem?” 

 

“Quite the opposite.” This is better than the fantasies. Sure, being pulled under and bound up is an interesting dream, but this is a reality he much prefers. He’s already more than a little hard just thinking about it, and so he stands up and squirms out of the drawstring shorts tied around his hips. “Get comfortable” 

 

“Niles.” Leo doesn’t breathe in all the same ways that Niles does. Obviously, because he can breathe in the water. But the way he sounds, breathy and worked up… that’s a good sound. Niles brings his hand down and strokes his own cock once and then twice… just because he’s already hard and kind of needy. But his  _ own _ cock is the last thing on his mind. He settles over Leo with a game plan already in mind. One knee on either side of him, he’s absolutely certain of what he wants.

 

But then he looks at Leo again and he feels compelled to ask “This is what you want, isn’t it?” 

 

“Yes,” Leo says back. “It’s what I want. Don’t hesitate.” Leo’s hand comes to hold Niles’s face. Soft, uncalloused fingers. For a moment Niles even feels unworthy of the affection in his eyes. 

 

(Does Leo love him too?)

 

He reaches behind him, under him, to help guide Leo’s cock. It takes a moment at first, it’s a little different than what Niles has worked with in the past, but he snorts out a tiny sigh as the tip dips inside of him. Effortlessly, slim enough to be comfortable, and this is quite frankly the most ideal way this could have gone. Leo reaches around Niles and grips him by his hips. Well, briefly. One hand is most assuredly on his ass, pulling gently to encourage him to open up for Leo. 

 

“Let me take it slow,” Niles leans close and coos into Leo’s ear. “I know what you want, I’ll give it to you. Don’t you worry.” 

 

Leo’s patience is thin and Niles can tell but it’s still there. The further Niles slides down onto his cock the more it spread and opens him up. Gentle and gradual, like they were made to do this. Leo’s cock is sticky slick and glides in with no resistance. Niles’s heart flips in his chest. When he can let go of Leo’s cock with his hand he moves it to stroke his own… and he can’t help but moan.

 

Leo’s cock is  _ long _ and the base is wide but when he does bottom out and he finds himself sitting properly in Leo's lap… well, it's like he's truly accomplished something. And Leo's face, gods, his face. His cheeks are so pink, his pretty eyes are scrunched shut, and his lips parted just so…

 

Niles forgets his own cock to reach up and hold Leo’s face. “How do you feel, luv?” Oh, his cheeks are warm and soft under Niles’s hands. His brows are knitted… and knit even tighter when Niles wriggles down and grinds hard on his cock. 

 

Leo's eyes fly open and they're blown so darkly that Niles nearly can't see any brown at all. Then they narrow and Niles's heart skips a beat. His grip on Niles's ass turns harder, draws a yelp of a moan out of Niles when he uses that grip to force Niles up and down on his cock.  _ Oh _ , he realizes,  _ this feels so nice. _

 

Leo never answers his question on how it feels but Niles is certainly encouraged by the way he loses himself. He groans and moans and takes more control than Niles expected. And when he finds Niles’s prostate it’s like he was  _ looking _ for it. The tip of his cock is precise and purposeful and Niles nearly sobs. He drops his forehead against Leo’s and his hands to his shoulders, and then his back, just to give him something to cling to. 

 

He'll apologize later for raking his nails over Leo’s back but for now Niles hiccups and stutters. "Mm cummin--just like that, Leo, right there…” 

 

His heart stutters when Leo whispers a spell. Just like that green, wet seaweed ties itself around Niles’s cock at the base. He chokes, eye wide, but Leo looks at him with a gentle expression. “Hold on a little longer for me, Niles.” 

 

He guesses he has to, but he’s not angry. He never thought about Leo’s magic before. He’s seen him control the way the sea plants grow but he never thought about  _ this _ . Their bodies rock together harder, faster. He should have known Leo could do this; this motion is hardly different from how his body moves when he swims. He was honestly made for this moment. Niles is just doing his best not to melt into it. "Fuck," he whispers. "Leo, I want to cum, c'mon," His cock is swollen and red at the tip, he's so ready to cum. But then again, he's having such a good time, too. 

 

He holds Leo's face again but this time he pulls him gently closer. Leo's eyes soften for a moment, a sweet, sweet moment before they close. Niles kisses him. "Let me help get you there, at least," he decides as a mumble into Leo's mouth. His teeth, his tongue, all of him becomes intimately familiar with the way Leo tastes like saltwater. 

 

Then Leo’s pace starts to unwind. His rhythm falls apart and his cock is twitching hard. Niles pulls his lips back just to hear Leo whine. “Niles,” he chokes. 

 

“Leo get this damn kelp off me,” Niles nearly begs. Leo’s eyes are wide for a moment but then he wraps his hand around the base of Niles’s cock. He plays with him there, with his swollen balls and thick shaft… and the next time he pumps Niles’s cock the wrap around it is pleasantly gone. “Shit,” Niles whispers.

 

Even though Niles has been tiptoeing on the edge of orgasm for a while now, Leo is the one who cums first. And it's so obvious when it happens, his entire body seizes up and he stops moving altogether. His thrusts, his hand tugging on Niles’s cock, all of it.

 

He’s beautiful. Like, hell, Niles doesn’t deserve to be the one holding his face. He doesn’t have any business being the one to swipe his thumb along Leo’s lower lip. But when Leo looks at him again his eyes are much softer. Focused as they usually are, not blown wild with arousal. When he looks at Niles again he kisses the pad of his thumb and brings his free hand to pull Niles closer, back in to kiss him. His other hand strokes him, brings him to that peak he’s been so ready to fall from, and Niles’s voice is a broken moan while he spills over Leo’s hand. 

 

Niles drops his head down to Leo’s shoulder. He’s exhausted, but he kisses his salty skin there too. “You were incredible,” Niles whispers. Leo wraps his arms tight around Niles’s shoulders. He holds him close and Niles gasps if only because he didn’t anticipate being held so tenderly. But then he feels Leo lay his head gently against his. 

 

“I want you to be mine,” Leo says. “I’ve never met a human like you before, I’ve never wanted to protect anyone before. You’re special, Niles.” 

 

Niles snorts against Leo’s shoulder. “Special, eh?” He asks, slow and soft. “You saved my life, Leo. I owe it to you twice over. If I’m what you want… then I’ll give you all I have.” 

…


End file.
